Anko's poem to Orochimaru
by Cake Lover 1412
Summary: Well, there's no actually poem in it.It's about Anko gave Orochimaru a poem.But Orochimaru ripped it.He said that it's not a ninja supposed to do.But he kept it..Read!
1. Anko's poem

**OK! Naruto is not mine...but I love them..This story is about Anko wrote Orochimaru a poem. Orochimaru doesn't like it...he said it's not a ninja supposed to do...But he keep it..**

This was the time back then when Anko was still young and she's still with Orochimaru. It was night, Anko was in her room. She was sitting on a chair and there's a desk in front of her. That's where Anko usually studying. But she wasn't studying that night. She was writing a poem...to her favourite teacher. After that, she smiled because she finished it. Shesmiled, "Orochimaru-sama going to love these..." I never thought that this poetry thing is so hard but it's worth a try...

Suddenly a voice came interrupt her. "Anko, what are you doing? You don't have to studythis late night..."

"Urm...I wasn't studying, Orochimaru-sama.I was writing a poem..."replied Anko.

"A poem?"

Anko started to smile,"Yes...and it's for you! Read it, you're going to love it!"said Anko. Her small hand reached the paper on the desk and gave it to him.

Orochimaru took it and started to read it in his head. And after that he finished reading it.

Anko asked, "How was that? Am I good? I made it especially for you! You're special! Maybe I made some mistake because this is myfirst poem." She smiled, hoped her favourite teacher will love it and praise her.

But instead...

Orochimaru ripped the paper into four pieces. Anko was very shocked...

"Why did you do that?"said Anko with a low voice because she was too shocked. Her teacher just ripped the poem that she wrote. The weird part is it's especially for him...

Orochimaru shouted at her while put the paper in his pocket with a loud voice, "Why did you do this so called poem?"Anko started to cry...

Anko replied while crying..."Erm...ermm..I made it especially for you..."

"You shouldn't do this! You're suppose to study not do this junk! You're wasting your time doing this!..."

Anko doesn't say anything. She looked down. She doesn't like when Orochimaru-sama scold her and look at her with his gold snake eyes.

"...I never tought you this! Who teach you this?"

Anko replied, "Ermm..ermm..your friend, Jiraiya.."

Orochimaru said, "Don't you ever take lesson from him! He's useless..that's why he's good in writing."

"Anko! Go to sleep! Remember what I said, don't do that useless thing!"

Then, he walked away..and he said,"Anko, you've to listen to me if you want to be a great shinobi! You want to be a greater shinobi than everyone else or not?"

She nodded her head...

Yes! She does want to be a great ninja but sometimes...she feel it's boring...she wants something relaxing for a while...

Anko leaned on her bed and she is still crying...At last, she slept...

Meanwhile, Orochimaru tucked to his pocket and he reached the poem paper. He took it out. He looked at it and he put it back into his pocket...


	2. Jiraiya and Orochimaru

**Continue...please review after read...**

The next day, Anko woke up late that morning...

"Uahhh!"Anko's yawning and she found out that her teacher wasn't there...

"Where's Orochimaru-sama?"said Anko to herself..

She went out to search for him without taking a bath. She walk and search in the market. She also ask some people...Until she had some information from a woman. She seems familiar to Anko because she is also **one of the Legendary Sannin** but she doesn't have time to think about it.

"Excuse me, miss? Have you seen my sensei, Orochimaru-sama?"asked Anko.The woman replied...

"Oh, I've seen him. He went to see the other Sannin, Jiraiya. They were at the lake where there's a big rock there."

"Thank you.."said Anko. She quickly ran and at last she reached there. She doesn't want them to know she was there because she wants to know what are they talking about. Soshe hid behinda huge rock...Anko can hear clearly from there...

* * *

Orochimaru was standing in front of Jiraiya. Jiraiya asked him, "What brings you here, Orochimaru?" 

Orochimaru showed an angry face. He took out the ripped paper and gave it to Jiraiya. He read it and smiled, "Wow! Who wrote this poem? It's so great! This poem is suitable for you..HAHAHA! So, why did you give me this? And what's with the angry face?"

"You tought her that! Anko who's the one who wrote this pathetic thing!"said an angry Orochimaru.

Jiraiya said, "Hey! It's not pathetic! The girl did good. Why do you so mad?"

Orochimaru warned him,"Don't you ever teach her that thing! And stay away from her! I'm going to make her the best ninja, not a writer!"

Jiraiya answered him back and he's pointing his finger at Orochimaru, "She came to me and she said to me that she wanted to show you that she loves you. So, she decided to make you poem. The girl loves you. Didn't you read it..."

Orochimaru replied, "I read it, that's why I ripped it..."

Jiraiya continued, now he's really mad,"You push that girl too much! She's only a child. Don't you ever give her a break? **The girl loves you but you didn't care! All you want is power! Sarutobi-sensei said power is not everything!"**

"...you don't even let her social with others. Look! She doesn't have friends. Children need fun before they grow into adults!"

**Jiraiya ran to Orochimaru and he punched him...Blood came out from Orochimaru's mouth..**

Anko started to cry.

Orochimaru said letting the blood drip down, "Hm! I don't need love. Love is weak and also the person who cries. That's why you're weak!"

"You have no heart, Orochimaru!"shouted Jiraiya...

After Anko heard what Orochimaru said, she wiped her tears. She believe everything wht Orochimaru says. She trusted everything.

* * *

Orochimaru turn and walk. Then he said, "Jiraiya don't you ever interfere with my student. Mind your own business!"

**Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru's hand. Orochimaru was putting the poem paper in his pocket.**

**Jiraiya smiled and he stopped him, "Orochimaru!"**

**Orochimaru stopped.**

**"Why are you still keeping that paper?"asked Jiraiya.**

**Orochimaru didn't reply...**

**"...I know that you like it, right? You love the poem that she wrote...You do feel special?"**

Orochimaru didn't say anything he walked away...

Jiraiya still smiling and also Anko!


	3. Smiled Anko

**Continue..it keeps getting better and better!...Please review!**

Anko smiled very wide behind the rock. She never knew that he like it. She didn't know what her teacher was thinking right now. Orochimaruface was very angry and the paper was in his pocket. Jiraiya also smiled.

When Orochimaru was walking one meter from Jiraiya, he shouted, "Anko come out! No need to hide! Don't waste your time, go training!"

**Orochimaru knew that Anko was there...Anko came out and she walked to Orochimaru...Anko hugged Orochimaru. After a second,he pushed her and she fell. But Anko was smiling. "Erggh!"shouted Orochimaru. Jiraiya watched from far away, he smiled wider..**

They went to the practise place...Anko was very happy..

She can do practise without complain anything. Orochimaru was actually like it. But he didn't show it. Jiraiya was right, he doesn't have any heart!

**End!**

**It was good, isn't it! Unfortunately Orochimaru left her (watch ep 168). He only used Anko as an experiment. Adult Anko now hate him nad determined to kill him...**

**Please review!**


End file.
